Letters From Hogwarts
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: (previously titled 'Its Just A House') When Albus and later Lily, embarks to Hogwarts, each of them send their father a letter, telling Harry, how they first week at school went by. The problem of course, was they both were afraid off Harry s reaction, when knowing none of them, were sorted to Griffyndor
1. Chapter 1

I**t´s my first fanfiction on Harry Potter and despite of what o write, i hope you like this story.**

**The story bellow, takes place one week after the events of the epilogue in Deadly Hallows, following strictly all the events described trough the series; The only difference, is that for this story, i decided to write Harry as a single father, as Ginny passed a year before the events of this story.**

**Othr than that, differently from my other works, this story is writen as if they were letters, instead of an actual story and it´s inspired by another fanfiction i read on this site.**

**Oh, Yes, this story also doesn´t follow the storyline of 'The Cursed Child'**

**Have a great reading time.**

**Please, enjoy**

* * *

**Part 1**

39-year old Harry Potter sat alone on the kitchen table of his house, a cup of coffee on his left hand, while reading a letter, an owl had just brought to him. It was a letter from Albus, his younger son, who had been send to Hogwarts barely a week ago and was anxious to tell him, everything about it.

From Albus Severus Potter To Harry James Potter

September 5, 2017.

_Dear Father,_

_My first week at Hogwarts, has been far beyond expectations, this school, it is indeed everything you and Mother have always said, I am amazed._

_Before I start writing the rest of the letter, I have something important to tell; I was selected to Ravenclaw House, I had decided to trust on the Sortieing Hat and it put me on Ravenclaw, because, as it said, I'm wise; you think he´s correct?_

_At first, I confess I was a bit disappointed, as I rather be with James and Rose at Gryffindor, but on the other hand, I rather Ravenclaw, or any other house than Slytherin. However, I still get to talk to James and Rose during recess and study time and it´s cool._

_I also made a few friends, Joseph Leerie and his twin brother, John, they are nice and funny, likes to joke around and play pranks in everyone. And they are also Muggle-born, like Aunt Hermione. Ah, there´s a girl, she came from Norway, her name is Elsa Andersen, she´s friendly, but also a bit annoying and want to show the teachers she knows everything, about everything and she keeps asking me questions about you. These friends I mentioned are all from my house, but I made a few friends from Gryffindor as well, although I don´t talk with them much._

_Other than that, been at Hogwarts are pretty fun, I like to go exploring during recess time with James and Mr. Filtch almost catches us one day, but thanks to Teddy, we manage to scape._

_ My favorite classes are Potions, with Professor Slughorn, who keeps reminding me all the time that I look like you; and Herbology, but latterly I realized Professor Longbotton a bit stressed._

_Tomorrow, I will have my first flight lesson and I'm a bit scared, James said it was one of the hard classes he had on his first year and that Madame Hooch isn´t nice. Father, did you got afraid in your first flight lessons? What I should do?_

_And Father. How are things around home? Is Lily missing us? I miss you very much and miss Lilly too, but James said you must be just fine._

_Hope you are proud of us and do you think Mother would be proud of us too?_

_We see you on Christmas_

_Your son_

_Albus_

_PS. Hagrid send you his best regards._

__/__

From Harry Potter to Albus Severus Potter

September 7, 2017

_Dear son,_

_ I am glad to know that your first week at Hogwarts was pleasant to you and I´m proud that you have trusted the sortieing Hat, to choose your house, you were much braver than I, my son, and yes, the hat You are right, sometimes, even I am amazed at your wisdom, especially in this last year._

_However Albus, as I told you before, a house it´s just a house, it´s doesn´t really matters to me if you had been sorter to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or even Slytherin. What does matter to me, is that you and your siblings became great people and exemplary wizards, that's what your mother and I raised you, James and Lily._

_So, don´t be disappointed with your house, do your best to earn it points and always be friendly with your group. While that, I'm glad you still can manage to spend time with your brother from time to time._

_Albus please, don´t you get yourself in trouble, as the last thing I wish is a letter from Headmistress McGonagall telling me you got yourself, your brother and your friends in trouble, so do your father a favor, explore the castle, whatever you pleased, but always step inside of the line._

_About your classes, well, Professor Slughorn is really very nostalgic, but he's a good professor and i´m happy you´re enjoying his classes. On the other hand, Albus, you know Neville had a harder year than us, so whatever motive he have to be stressed, you aren´t in position to ask questions, just do whatever he say and pay attentions in your classes._

_Albus Severus, how many times I must tell you, don´t believe in everything your brother say about hogwash, he enjoys tease you. Madame Hooch is a good person, sometimes she seems a bit harsh, but not all the time. So just pay attention in what she say and you will be alright._

_As for my first flying lessons, I don´t remember been afraid, at that time I was so impressed that magic did exist, that I think my excitement grew larger than my fear and I ended up saving Professor Longbottom in the blink of an eye, when he got himself in danger. _

_Albus, around here everything is alright and I'm not feeling alone in the slight, I have your sister to keep me company and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, came to visit almost every day, as well as your grandmother and grandfather. Do you believe they are trying to convince me to move to the Burrows? I told them, I have to discuss it with you three first._

_And speaking of your sister, she does miss you and James very much and asks about you two every day, she will be happy that you wrote asking for her._

_Good luck my son, I'm really proud of you and I'm sure, whatever she is, your mother is smiling down to you, with her heart full of pride._

_Write me again as soon as you can, I'm anxious to know more about your experiences at the school._

_Yours_

_Father._

Finishing the letter, the father flded it carefully and took a slip of his coffee, with a mix and proud and insecurity on his face. than, with a small glace toward Ginny´s picture, he just wished he was doin everything the right way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the inconvinience on writting this story. Hope my next one end up better.**

**Thanks**

* * *

**Part 2**

Harry Potter opened the envelope with anxious hand. Just a week ago, his daughter Lily had gone to Hogwarts and as promised, she also sends him a letter, like her brother Albus did, two years before. And as always, Lily was excited.

To Harry James Potter, From Lily Luna Potter

September 5, 2019.

_Dear father,_

_You´re never going to guess what happened, Hugo and I have been sorted to Hufflepuff and as the Sorting Hat said, I was sorting to Hufflepuff, because I'm a carrying girl, do you think it´s true, father? I only got upset because I tough, the house had a pet badger and when I found out they haven't, I got a bit disappointed. _

_Still, Hugo had cried all the time when the Sorting Hat send him the same house as me, Rosie showed her tong at him and he couldn´t stop crying after that. Did Uncle Ron got angry with him?_

_My first week at Hogwarts was great, a made a few friends, with a girl from Hufflepuff name Ashley Frank, she´s a Muggle-born, like Auntie Mione and she´s very friendly. My other friend Jessica Flincher is nice too. Just in the train, I had set with another girl, who seemed nice, but when I told her my name was Lily Potter, she pull my hair, so I told Albus and James and they told me to not be friend with her, so I'm not._

_Yeah, the nice part, is that I can still talk with James and Albus during recess. Father, next week James will go to Hogsmeade for a ride, can I go with him? Please?_

_I´m doing everything good at school, father, paying attention on my classes and doing everything they teachers asked. Professor Flitwick give us five points yesterday and I'm really enjoying Transfiguration classes, it´s fun. I´m just a bit afraid of flying, can you tell Madame Hooch I cannot fly? You can tell a small lie, just to let me out the class._

_Now, how are everything at home, father? My first night at Hogwarts, I got sad, I wanting to come back and say with you, as we think you must be rather alone since all of us left. You want us to find you a girlfriend?_

_We hope you´re alright father and don´t be alone every day._

_We miss you, see you on holydays._

_Yours_

_Lily Luna Potter_

_Ps. Ah, I forgot to say, Ashley and I went to visit Hagrid during recess yesterday and he send you a hug._

__/__

Harry frowned with Lily´s letter, her suggestion about lying worried him a bit, despite of the sense of proudness he was feeling, so he grabs a perch and a feather and write a response immediately.

To Lily Luna Potter from Harry James Potter.

September 6. 2019

_My dear daughter, _

_You cannot imagine how proud I am of knowing that you have entered Hufflepuff, you really love badges, huh? it´s a good place, as well as every other place in Hogwarts as I told your brother Albus, two years ago, the house doesn´t matter, what does matter is my children to became great people and kind sorceress. A house doesn´t make a witch, Lily, your attitude does. And I'm sure your mother are proud of you as well, whatever she is... And don´t worry about Hugo, I'm sure your Aunt and Uncle are proud of him as well._

_As for the pets, well, when I studied in Hogwarts, the only house that had pets were Slytherin, but after some troubles, it was banished, so, the only pet they allow, it´s the ones like your cat Dobby._

_Now my darling, I'm really thrilled that you are enjoying your time at school and making friends; and I'm more than happy that you like the spell classes, as it was my favorite classes as well. Still, something gets me a bit upset, you know I will do everything in my power, to make sure you don´t feel afraid or upset with some classes, but ask me to lie, Lily? It´s isn´t the education I give you. Tomorrow I will send a letter to Madame Hooch tomorrow, asking her to talk to you about your classes, I know you are afraid of high, but I want you to tell her that, I know she will understand, just tell the whole truth._

_As for your trip to Hogsmeade, I can do nothing about it, it´s school rules, just third years students can go. _

_My little girl, around here everything is just fine, you don´t need to worry, I don´t want you or your brothers upset, thinking I'm lonely, because I'm not, your aunts and uncles visit me almost every day and your grandparents are trying to convince me to move to their house, do you believe that? And I certainly don't need a girlfriend, you three are the loves of my life._

_Now, I wish you a great start at Hogwarts, make sure you earn points to your house and be friendly with everyone in your group and if they try to be mean with you, just ignore them._

_Tace care of you and your brothers and don't get yourself in trouble, just write every time as possible, as I'm anxious to hear more news from you three._

_Love you._

_Father._

_Ps. Tell Hagrid that I will try to find time to visit him and you, any day now._

__/__

Finishing the letter, Harry give it to the owl, who flew away back to Hogwarts. Once the bird disappears, the man leans back on his char and keep thinking.

Of his three children, just James makes to Gryffindor, still, as he had said, the house was just a house, what he wanted most, was to his children to grow up been good people, as the house doesn´t made a witch or wizard, but their attitude toward the other.

He just hoped his friend Ron, could think the same.

**_END_**


End file.
